Familia
by Kasumi Shinomori
Summary: Universo Alterno. Clow Reed, padre y esposo, tiene de una pesadilla, y se da cuenta de cuanto vale su familia. YxC · R


.**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno. Pareja: Clow x Yuuko. **

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor.**

**Familia**

Un hombre de al rededor de cuarenta años, se sentó repentinamente en la cama. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Puso su mano derecha sobre sus ojos azules, y la pasó por la frente y cabello notando cuánto había sudado.

Alejó la mano de su cara, hacía su derecha, encontrando en una mesita, un par de lentes. Se los puso, encendió la lámpara y miró al rededor suyo. Todo estaba en quietud. Su esposa, con su largo cabello negro esparcido en la almohada, inspiraba y exhalaba tranquilamente, ajena a las ideas de su cabeza. Con su mano izquierda le acarició el rostro ¡Dios! Una pesadilla le hizo recobrar aún más el sentido de su familia.

-¿Qué pasa, Clow?- dijo adormiladamente su esposa, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Nada, sólo tuve una horrorosa pesadilla.

Ella murmuró algo mientras se estiraba en su cama, cambiando de posición su cuerpo, para sentir más la caricia en su rostro. El hombre sonrió, y ella murmuró algo como "Apaga la luz, y vuélvete a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano".

-Ya vengo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la mujer, en tono bajo, sentándose automáticamente en la cama al sentir como su esposo se iba, llevándose el calor.

-A ver a los niños.

-Están durmiendo, -ella replicó- los vas a despertar.

Él sólo le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas-como siempre- para luego darle un beso en la frente, y ponerse sus pantuflas. Cuando se dio vuelta, escuchó su risita a sus espaldas.

-¿Sabes que pareces afeminado? Digo, no muchos hombres usan chinelas de conejitos rosados.-Dijo su esposa y madre de sus hijos, mirando el estampado de su calzado.

Él sólo le hizo un mohín y dijo: -Me las hizo Sakura-chan, debo usarlas.

-Eres su padre, no su amo.

Él sonrió y se fue, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Se frenó al salir de su habitación y sentir el cambio de luz en sus ojos miopes. Se acomodó los lentes y observó el pasillo. Era de un tono crema, y tenía de cada lado cinco puertas, culminando en otro pasillo, pero ése transversalmente, formando una "T" los dos corredores, terminando en una escalera, en forma de pseudo-caracol, que se conectaba con la entrada de el primer piso. La primera puerta de la derecha era un baño, por lo cual abrió la primera de la izquierda.

La habitación era de un tono azul claro, y en el techo de madera seguían restos de lo que fueron hace años, completas figurillas del espacio, de un color verde. Eso le daba un poco de luz, permitiéndole ver un escritorio repleto de libros, todos bien acomodados, y enfrente del mismo, un adolescente de dieciocho años de cabello color heno durmiendo boca a abajo en una cama de cobertor que combinaba con las paredes. Tenía en su rostro un rostro de paz, y en su mesita de luz, estaban unas gafas, con el mismo aumento que tenía su padre a su edad. El hombre, muerto de la ternura de su hijo, y recordando la primera vez que lo alzó, la primera vez que escuchó su risa y la primera vez que le dijo "_Papá..._"-aunque claro, Yuuko se negara y dijera que aparte de ciego era sordo- lo arropó y le dio un beso en su cabeza.

Salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido alguno. Aunque tratándose de su hijo, sabía que se había despertado cuando entreabrió la puerta de su habitación.

Salió al pasillo nuevamente, mirando como la luz tenue le hacía ver la alfombra de un color mostaza, y no del color crema que él veía a la mañana. Capaz su mariposa no le mentía y necesitaba ir al oftalmólogo. Entró a la habitación que se encontraba siguiente al baño, en el lado derecho.

En su cabeza, rápidamente se formó la idea de cuán distintos eran los dos. Yukito, el mayor, era muy prolijo y demostraba humildad, mientras que Ceroberus era una historia totalmente distinta. Estaba convencido que era igual que su esposa en eso.

Su habitación, de paredes azules y piso de alfombra combinando, estaba hecha un desastre. Había revistas de autos y video-juegos por donde uno pudiese observar. Se agachó a recoger algunas, y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal al ver que la que había levantado no tenía nada que ver con las dos temáticas anteriores. No quiso ni pensar que pasaría si sus hijas, jugando las encontraran-sí, eran más de una-. Resignado, se hizo una nota mental, para hablar de su hijo de éstas cosas. Pero cualquier pensamiento de retarlo desapareció al verlo dormir hecho un ovillo -cual gato- en su cama, temblando levemente, ya que sus sábanas se encontraban al final. Lo tapó bien y mientras las iba poniendo, sacudía las migajas, ¿cómo podía juntar tanta basura en medio día? Le dio un beso, como a su otro hijo, y éste sonrió y se dio vuelta susurrando un "Q_ue lindo que soy..._"

Volvió a salir de la habitación y entró a la siguiente. En ella, al igual que en la primera, se encontraba todo limpio. Que va, más limpio que un palacio. Nada estaba desarreglado, y dentro de unas mantas, bien acomodado estaba su tercer hijo varón, Kimihiro. Totalmente, eran muy parecidos. La realidad estaba visible por doquier. Se sentó junto a él y le corrió mechas lacias de su frente, haciendo que mueva la nariz y sonriera. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, acomodó los lentes de su hijo de su mesita, a sabiendas que se iba a levantar con un enojado Kimihiro gritándole a Ceroberus que entró a su habitación y le corrió las cosas de su sitio.

Volvió al pasillo y entró a la habitación de enfrente. Todo era verde o rosa. Sakura, su hija más grande era así. Tenía muchas fotos de ella, ella con sus amigos, ella con su familia. Había dejado su MP3 encendido, con los auriculares bien puestos en sus oídos. Él se los quitó y los dejó sobre su laptop, luego de apagar a la misma también. Era una chica bastante despistada, y con un corazón enorme. La protegida de Ceroberus, Kimihiro y Ceroberus. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si todo en ella te inspiraba dulzura? Le dio un beso en su frente cuando dejó de dar vueltas en la cama -defecto heredado de él, varias veces había despertado en el suelo porque su esposa lo había tirado al dar muchas vueltas mientras dormía, o por hablar- y le acomodó su osito en sus brazos. La tapó y cerró la puerta suavemente, aunque sabía que si la cerraba con todas sus fuerzas, no se despertaría.

Salió al pasillo por última vez a encomendarse en la habitación un poco más grande, casi del mismo tamaño que la de los señores Reed. Abrió suavemente y encontró durmiendo a sus mellizos: Soel y Larg. Los dos hacían quejiditos pasitos. Su hija, rubia de ojos rojizos, tenía la boquita abierta y suspiraba. Su hermano, en la cama de enfrente, sonreía y movía su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello negro se moviera. Estaba casi completamente seguro que cuando él creciera, se parecería a él y a su hermano Kimihiro. En la habitación morada habían tiradas muchas cosas: desde juguetes a cuadernos. Acomodó un poco, como había hecho con Ceroberus y Sakura, y hizo la tradición:les besó la frente y aseguró que estaban bien tapados. Cuando terminó salió de la habitación, encontró al fondo de la habitación parada a su mujer.

-¿Te desperté?-preguntó el inglés, sonriendo quedamente.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, se dio vuelta y dejó abierta la puerta de su dormitorio. Cuando él entró ella estaba sentada en la cama, con los brazos doblados en su pecho y con una ceja levantada.

-Bien, ¿qué soñaste?

-Humm, veamos, es una historia larga – dijo el hombre de linaje chino, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y acercándose agazapado a la cama, para luego recostarse, y tomarla de la cintura a su esposa, haciendo que los dos se recostaran en la cama.- Verás, en mi sueño, había clones...

-¿Clones? - preguntó su esposa, acomodándose en su pecho, y cerrando los ojos mientras el le relataba la historia y le acariciaba el cabello, luego de sacarse los lentes y apagar la luz.

-Sí, y existíamos nosotros, pero eras una bruja...

**Fin**

_**Nota del autor:**__ muchas gracias por leer ^^ Ya sé que debo ir a un psicólogo, pero ésto es más fácil._

_Deben ser ésto de las hormonas, porque el 26 es mi cumpleaños *mueve las pestañas indisimuladamanete*_

_Esto ni se asemeja al final tan complicado, pero soñar no cuesta nada, ¿ne?_

_Muchas gracias por leer (realmente deben tener paciencia si llegan hasta acá), y espero que tengan una excelente semana._

_~KS_


End file.
